Breathe
by Tigeress33565
Summary: He saw the marks that the water, fire and other things left when they were created and shivered in fear before he straightened up and said one more time ‘Breathe’. Akuroku. Zemyx. What really happened on Roxas' first day? Lrts find out!


He remembered waking up in a town. By a dark, old mansion. He remembered seeing a man with silver hair coming from an oval-shaped thing of purple darkness...And the man waving his hand. And four letters rearranging to fit in an 'X' making 'Roxas' And he remembered feeling something. It had been a jolt. One second he was floating in darkness. The next he felt things. Fear. Inadequate, small. Then slightly less fear. A pride that covered the inadequate feeling. And a strong will that made him grow in size. He stared defiantly at the man. Challenging him to attack the teen. The man only looked to be in his mid twenties. And with Roxas being fourteen. HE felt he could take him on. Something not quiet a memory but close enough made him visualize beating an old green witch lady. She looked to be at lest ten times older then the man. The guy chuckled softly before regaining his stony expression. "Roxas." he spoke in a monotone. "Number XIII. That makes our organization, organization XIII doesn't it." he smirked. Roxas remained silent. And the man nodded before pushing him through another oval of purple darkness...thing...Yeah, anyway...he had landed in a white room. Where the man had followed him. "This is organization XIII's base. The-castle-that-never-was. We are in the world-that-never-was. We are nobodies. Beings between the world that exists and the world that doesn't..." he said in commanding voice. "Your name is Roxas. You are number XIII in our organization of nobodies. Their is one other member. But she doesn't count as a member. And org. XIIII doesn't sound as good as Org. XIII..." he lost his stony exterior but it was quickly put back up. That is your org. Uniform. You have a closet full of them in your room. As well as three pairs of boots. Your room is the door with the XIII on it. In the top-most hall way. The room three doors down is Namine's. She is a 'hostage' but she is really just like a part of the org. But she doesn't go on missions. Your partner will be number VIII, who you will meet at the meeting. To summon portals just think of one and it will appear at and lead you to the place you need to go. Just think 'to the room-that-was-never-seen' and you should go there. I'll leave you to it. You have ten minutes." and then the man was gone. Leaving a fourteen year old boy in a giant castle alone. With a very vague explanation on why he was here. Alone. So the firs thing he did was try to summon a portal-thing. He thought 'Number XIII's room, top-most floor' and a portal, to his utter amazement, formed. He cautiously stepped through. And emerged in front of a door with a golden number XIII on it. He timidly stepped forward. Opening the door to find a clean room. It was all black and white. Except for his bed. Which was red. "Weird..." he muttered. Tenderly taking a step inside the room and quietly shutting the door. He looked around. Walking first to one of two doors in the room. It opened into a clean white bathroom. A shower and bathtub respectively. The next door was the doorway to a walk-in closet. He saw one wall full of black coats like the one he was wearing. The other wall was full of the black sleeveless, zip-up vests. Baggy kaki colored jeans that went to his ankles. And checkered jackets that he would probably throw away later. He shook his head. On the floor were three pair's of knee high, black boots. As well as three pairs of sneakers to go with the other wear. Roxas nodded before he turned to see a digital clock on a nightstand next to his bed. He noticed the time was 5:52 pm. And then he noticed that he only had two minutes left. He thought about the 'room-that-had-never-been-seen' and stepped through the portal. Roxas walked down the white halls. His blonde, spiky hair and shining blue eyes standing out in the light color. So far he had only met one person. He had no idea who any others were or what their names were. Or _what _they were for that matter. He touched the door. About to push it in. When he heard voices coming from inside. "I will not baby-sit some fourteen year old!" said an angry but smooth voice. The silver haired man's from before was heard as he growled "You will look after him and teach him what to do, Axel! He will be your partner and Demyx will be partnered with Zexion. Lexaeus will work alone. And you will work with Roxas! Weather you like it or not. He felt an melting heat and a dark coldness seep through the door and two twin gasps. "NO FIGHTING!" a girl screamed. And he watched as water flew through the bottom of the door. "Demyx!" the angry voice was heard. "Sorry! Sorry! ZEXY!!!" a new voice screamed. His eyes widened in fear. And as the door was blown off the hinges when a combination of different elements hit it and he was scratched by a long pointy knife on his face, he lifted a hand to his face. Winced when he felt a stinging pain and a flow of blood come from his cheek. HE took a step back when he saw fourteen different people staring at him. His eyes widened again ad he turned and ran. He forgot about the portals and ignored the calls for him to wait. And suddenly a portal was opened in front of him. He hid behind a thick pillar as a blonde man came out of it. "Roxas?" he called in an British-accented voice. Roxas was quiet and stopped breathing as the man walked past him. Thats when he remembered the portals. He waited for the man to be out of ear shot before thinking 'Room XIII, top-most floor' and as the man caught sight of him he ran through the oval. And showed up inside of his room. He ran to the closet as there was a knock on the door. He slipped through as he saw a flash of blonde/brown, red and slate before he closed the door silently. He tiptoed to the back of the closed and hid behind some of the coats. And still wearing his coat and boots. He pulled the hood over his head and he was virtually invisible. "He's in the closet." he heard a newer voice say. "damnit!" he growled. But quickly clamped his hand over his mouth as the door flew open. "Come on out Roxas. We won't hurt you." he heard the voice from before say. Demyx. "Really. Demyx is a pansy. He couldn't hurt a paper cup." the other voice, Axel, stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Demyx growled and Roxas tensed. "You two get out. I'll take care of him. You two are scaring him." said the new voice. Demyx whined. "BUT Zexion..." he was cut off by the door shutting in his face. Zexion shook his head and set down in the middle of the closet. The light was on. And as he took out a book he looked straight at Roxas. "They won't hurt you. Their just stupid." He said. Demyx and Axel cursed him. "Shut up periwinkle!" Axel growled. "Yeah Zexy! Thats wasn't very nice!" Demyx muttered. Roxas giggled but cut himself off. To late. "We now your there. And we promise on Axel's hair we won't let any one hurt you. Can you come out now?" he asked reading from his book while he said this. "I'm supposed to trust someone who is reading out of a book while promising to spare my life? That is _so _reassuring!" Roxas said in a not-so-sane voice. Zexion looked up from the book. "Pretty much. We are as nice as it's gonna get with the guys here. You might as well make nice with us while you have the chance." the slate-haired man said. He only looked about three years older then Roxas. Roxas trembled. But he pulled the hood off and stood up slowly. He moved from behind the coats. And when he was in full view it was two minutes later. Zexion stood as well. Holding out his hand. Roxas shook it quickly. "You can come in now." The door opened and two guys walked in. One was blonde and had a mo-hawk/mullet-thing going on. He had smile lines and sparkly blue eyes. And was tall. About 6 ft 10. And slender. Zexion had slate colored hair and purple eyes. He was short and skinny. And in his hands was a thick book. The other had bright red hair. Spiked and messy. His eyes were deep and cat-like. A beautiful green that Roxas could not think of a color to match. He was very tall. Almost seven feet. And very skinny. Almost sickly so. But he also had smile lines and looked very healthy. His skin was paler. Almost an ivory color. And as Roxas took him all in, he realized he was staring at the man. He quickly looked away.

\

\/

/

Axel stared at the Angel that was to be his partner. He was blonde. Not a dirt blonde. But sunshine haired. His eyes were deep blue. And they sparkled slightly with life and emotion. He was short like Zexion. But he looked strong enough. The oat showed that he was skinny but not unhealthy. He looked beautiful. And he suddenly regretted scaring the younger boy. He grinned suddenly. "He's cuter then I excepted." he said. The bys head snapped up and he stared at the older man with a dark blush. Finally he looked down again. "Why are we still in the closet??" he muttered. His voice was beautiful. Like angels calling. He could probably sing well. (XD no duh! It's Jessie M.'s voice!) Axel was immediately hooked. Demyx shrugged and all of them walked out of the closet. Suddenly Demyx started cracking up. "What's so funny?" Axel questioned. "We all just came out of the closet!" he gasped. Axel suddenly snickered while Zexion and Roxas blushed. "Idiots." Zexion muttered. Roxas nodded discreetly. There was a knock of the door and Luxord's voice was heard. "Xemnas said to get you. W can't find him." he called. Roxas took a deep breath before opening the door and walking past Luxord. The other four stared as he opened a portal and disappeared. Axel sighed before following and as the portal closed he saw the other three making another one for themselves. He and Roxas emerged at the door's that were now slightly flop sided. Roxas gulped softly before swinging the door open. "Roxas." said the voice. 'just breathe' he told himself as he walked into the room. He saw the marks that the water, fire and other things left when they were created and shivered in fear before he straightened up and said one more time 'Breathe'.


End file.
